


it's all fun and games (till somebody loses their mind)

by ohfaiths



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfaiths/pseuds/ohfaiths
Summary: Ooh, didn't it all seem new and exciting?I felt your arms twisting around meIt's all fun and games 'til somebody loses their mind.
Relationships: Joey Hudson/Staci Pratt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	it's all fun and games (till somebody loses their mind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapbackbuddies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapbackbuddies/gifts), [racheljessop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheljessop/gifts).



> Life be like that sometimes. You find yourself a rare ship and this happens. Either way, hope you enjoy. Cheers to snapbackbuddies (stacispratt on tumblr) proofread this ♥

It starts as a joke.

Joey Hudson and Staci Pratt celebrate the end of the week in a local bar, sharing jokes and taking shots, leaving the dangers of their job behind.

It takes them a lot of courage and a fair amount of pints to start discussing their very much non-existent love life; how their job is too dangerous to have a family that would be ruined eventually. Joey remembers her former boyfriend and how he was constantly on the verge of breakdowns whenever she came home from her shift. Her boyfriend would ask her to quit the job because _he is scared for her_ and how Joey would stare at him as if he was an alien.

Joey Hudson is everything but weak; she’s strong and smart, motivated and confident. She knows that. Staci Pratt knows that too.

He respects his partner and knows Joey would give her life to save him because Staci would do the same. He never thought someone could be so nice to him – considering his natural cockiness and stubbornness – but having Hudson by his side is somewhat a miracle. They get along well – _very well_ – and Pratt certainly blames alcohol on making him more courageous than he probably should be at this point.

“He was an asshole,” Staci smirks and finishes his drink. He waves the bartender to repeat and in the meantime, meets Joey’s glare. “What?”

“ _You_ are an asshole,” Hudson grimaces. 

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t tell my partner to quit a job. That’s borderline manipulative.”

“Bold of you to assume I’d allow manipulators near me.”

“You deserve better, Hudson,” Staci sighs and looks at another round of whiskey in his glass. “You are a good person and you deserve someone who would treat you right, you know? Someone who knows you well. Someone like you.”

Hudson snorts and leans back slightly, staring at her colleague funnily. Staci frowns.

“What?”

“Are you seriously saying this right now?”

“I’m just saying that you deserve a guy who’d treat your right! And who knows that this job is important to you.”

“So like, someone like you?”

Pratt almost chokes on whiskey. It takes a few moments for him to recover and then a few more to come up with his answer to Joey’s question. 

Not that… he thought about it. Because he didn’t. He never thought of them as a couple; their relationship is strictly platonic but also effortless. Staci feels cosy around Hudson. They work flawlessly together, two partners that were meant for each other but not… in a romantic way.

Purely platonic, purely professional. But now that Hudson mentioned the similarities between what Staci was suggesting and himself, it kind of made sense. It made Staci think of them as more than colleagues or friends, more than just… drink buddies on a weekend. The idea of such a concept made Staci shiver and he cleared his throat, finally meeting Joey’s eyes with his signature smirk.

“And what if I say yes? I’m not that bad.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Pft, please. I’m a delight.”

Hudson _giggles_ in the most adorable drunken way, Pratt joins her. 

**He makes her laugh. It may be the first sign if they weren’t too blind to actually notice it.**

“I’m not saying we should like, have this lovey-dovey stuff,” Staci feels his cheeks burn. He blames it on the alcohol. “I’m no romantic.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“But,” Pratt raises his hand to stop Joey from what she’s about to say next. Hudson slaps his hand playfully. “Look, I’m single, you’re single. Shit gets lonely, ya know? And like, I trust you, Joey. I do.”

“Oh, stop it,” Hudson grumbles and tries to blink away the tears. Alcohol always made her sentimental. “Not that I don’t trust you, because you… um, you’re like… fuck, don’t make me say it.”

“Like what? I’m cool? The best partner you ever had?”

“I hate you.”

She doesn’t mean it. She never thought of Staci to be someone she could hate and there is a lot of hatred in her. She thinks Staci is a good guy; he’s honest and reliable, even though he can be an arrogant piece of shit sometimes, but he is… he is nice. He really is nice to her, to her choices, he respects her views and she can rely on him. Whatever horrible ideas he has, whatever he thinks of.

“Alright, I’m in.”

“I didn’t even say anything,” Pratt smirks – that damn smirk that immediately makes Joey shiver – and leans forward, pushing away the empty glasses. Hudson leans forward, blaming alcohol courage. “But it doesn’t have to be like, the way you imagine it to be. Without all that romantic shit like flowers and candies, I honestly hate that crap, but we can just turn off our brain for a while and...”

“Pratt?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me, you idiot.”

He does. His right hand cradles the back of her head and hers cup his face, deepening the kiss and pushing their bodies closer – as close as they can get because they are still in a bar but they are drunk as hell and Pratt was right; _shit gets lonely_ and all Joey wants is _him._

His hands in her hair, his eyes staring into hers, his lips between her thighs. Him on top of her because it’s been a while and Hudson wants to feel something.

“Mine?”

Joey licks her lips, the taste of him on her mouth and just nods, unable to say any coherent thing. She follows Pratt blindly and they leave the bar holding hands, a strange warm feeling grows in Hudson’s chest. She both hates and loves it.

It gets better when they get to Staci’s apartment. It’s all wandering lips and wandering hands in the dark. Joey blindly follows Staci to his bedroom, getting lost in him; his kisses; his caresses. She didn’t expect him to be this soft with her, but here they are and Joey _enjoys_ this softness. So very unlike her former partners and certainly something she did not expect from Staci Pratt. As if he’s scared of hurting her as if she is a porcelain doll. 

“Relax,” Staci pushes her gently on his bed, hovering above her, his lips immediately her neck. “I’ll take care of you.”

For the first time in a few months, Joey allows herself to lose herself in someone else. She does as Staci tells her, moving to remove her clothes and remove the hair tie, letting her chocolate hair cascade on Pratt’s pillow. Carefully, Staci removes her top and throws it somewhere behind his shoulder. He moves to remove his shirt as well but Joey’s faster, tugging at the hem of his shirt and over his head, and his shirt joins Joey’s. They help each other to divest off their pants in less than two minutes and once again, Pratt leans forward to capture Joey’s lips in a fervid kiss, hands roaming on her body but not removing Joey’s underwear yet.

It’s torture, Hudson thinks, the way Staci makes her shiver and the slow path he chose for them, but she secretly enjoys it. Savours every moment, enjoys the movement of his lips on her neck, arms exploring her body and stopping short at her breasts, making Hudson hold her breath. She exhales shakily when his mouth goes lower, ghosting over her hardened nipples, the wet kisses he leaves between the valley of her breasts and going _lower, lower, lower_. His fingers hook the hem of her knickers and she expects him to rip them off, except their eyes meet and Staci looks at her with a silent a question in his stare.

_What a fucking gentleman._

Joey simply nods, a small smile on her lips. A smile that quickly turns into moans and gasps and it all feels like bloody heaven until Staci moves up and captures Joey’s lips once again; she can taste herself on his mouth — that immediately sends her mind spiralling. Hudson follows her instincts, and her nails scratch Staci’s back until she tries to remove his boxers.

“You look awfully uncomfortable in those,” she manages to whisper between their passionate yet slow kisses. Staci smirks and gets rid of his underwear, removing Joey’s bra as well.

They swallow each other’s moans like fine wine, finding a rhythm that makes them both shiver in the best possible way; Staci’s lips are on Joey’s neck and she’s pretty sure she’ll have to cover the hickeys the next morning; Joey’s nails scratch Staci’s back and she knows it’s going to be a tad painful for him to lean back on his office chair, but it’s a fair play.

The game is easy and so are the rules, and Pratt and Hudson don’t mind following the rules. It’s easy, a no strings attached kind of affair, the one they think helps them to relax and get things off the mind, especially after a tough day at work. They don’t mention it when they are wearing their uniforms, although there are some exceptions when they work together night shifts and there is _nothing to do._ Staci initiates it, but Joey is the one who takes their _activities_ to a completely new level.

They never get caught by Whitehorse, they never tell anyone about the affair between them.

They keep it professional until things start to get weird and Joey thinks she’s losing her mind.

She no longer thinks of Staci as her colleague, as her _fuck buddy._ She wonders what he is like as a boyfriend but she’s too afraid to ask him directly; she thinks of his partners and feels jealousy creeping up. She hates that. This is not what they agreed on.

_Just sex, no feelings, strictly physical._

What Joey Hudson doesn’t know is that Staci Pratt feels the same about her.

All he can think about is _Joey Hudson_ and everything that comes with her. Her hands, her soft hair, the way her nails make his back burn with the scratches she leaves _– because he makes her feel like this_ – the way she feels around him, her gasps and moans.

It drives him mad and he can’t do anything about it.

Because their affair started as a joke. Because they didn’t put a label on it until their game went too far.

They broke the rules and it’s all their fault. Thinking about each other 24/7, hungry eyes across the station, itching hands and passionate nights without a single word between them. Morning showers and working side by side, thinking how they sounded like when they came that very morning.

It was all fun and games until it became a problem neither of them wants to solve.

Because it’s easier that way.

Ignore the mess they both made and pretend it was supposed to happen in the first place.


End file.
